DreamWalker
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: While serving his time, Loki recalls a power he had long forgotten. Who better to try it out on than Stark?
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously own none of these characters. **

* * *

Loki sat alone in his cell in Asgard. He hated the lowlife. Doing nothing, that's the one thing Loki cannot do. He tried to meditate, nope, he tried pacing, nada, heck, he even tried his hand at art, well, that was as least entertaining when the guards found out about it and had to move him to another cell whilst they attempted to clean the wall. Loki watched in meek amusement as they scrubbed the wall covered in Loki's own specialized paint formula.

He starred out the little, barred up window, wanting to be able to walk more than five feet without having to turn around and do it all over again, and again, and again. Then, he sat up straight; an old memory aroused itself from the deepest corners of his mind. He couldn't physically escape from these bars, Odin himself made sure of that. Loki remembered that he taught himself to dreamwalk when he was a little boy.

Dreamwalking gave an individual the power the access another's mind when they are sleeping, to be in their dream. It was very difficult to master. Loki used it sometimes on Thor when he confused about something Thor had done that day. The elder gods dreams contained little clues that Loki grew very good at piecing together. After so long, he wondered if he could still do it.

The full moon shone on his sunken face while he sat in the middle of the cold stone floor of the dark, dank cell, and closed his eyes. Who shall I visit tonight? Loki thought. His 'brother'? No. No way. He ticked off people with his fingers that just wouldn't work right now. The soldier, the scientist, the spy, and the archer.

That leaves one left. Perfect.

Here I come, man of iron.

~oOo~

Tony Stark sat alone in his tower. He had all the free rein inside here, but didn't feel at all free. Cooped up in here, most would be fine being locked up in Stark Tower, with all the stuff that he has. But Tony feels dead, he misses the excitement of living life, fighting. Fury told him not to leave the tower under any circumstances. And, naturally, Tony ignored those words until JARVIS told him why. Tony Stark is wanted in more countries than the number of girls he had hit on in the past. Ok, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. There aren't that many even countries in the entire world.

So now he stayed put like a good boy. He glanced at the clock. 10:45. He usually goes to bed later, but there was nothing to do, so entered his room, changed, and climbed into bed.

Tony was in a clearing in a forest. That's weird, I'm in a forest, I'm not supposed to leave, oh, it's a dream. I haven't a dream in months. The clearing was bright, full of grass and wildflowers. The surrounding forest was dark and mysterious; Tony sensed that there was something in there, watching him, waiting to attack. "Who's there? I-I know you're in there, show yourself!" He was getting panicked, he hated suspense.

From the dark, a figure peeled itself off of the shadows. It was clad with gold armor, green cape, and an evil, devil-grin. "Hello, Stark. Miss me?"

* * *

**I apologize for the giant gap between this and my last post. Ive been working on a couple bigger stories, wanted to get those done. Ha, not even close on some of them. Me and my family are going on a vacation in a little more than a week and I really wanted to get something out there, even if its a tiny chapter. More will be posted soonish. Hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengerscrazygal: Dont worry, none of my stories are or probably will be Frostiron. **

**Firegrace: HERE IS MOAR **

* * *

Tony's eyes widened in fear. He thought that that guy was long gone. "Reindeer Games? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Asgard, something." Tony took a small step back. "I am. Physically, I never left. I'm only in your dreams." Loki's velvet voice was barely anesthetic for his wrought nerves. "Only? You're in my head! Get out!" Tony shook his head to try to clear it of the trickster god. It didn't work.

"What do you want?" Tony huffed, defeated. "To talk. I'm dreadfully lonely nowadays, and Thor rarely visits me anyone." Loki clasped his hands behind his back, swayed slightly from side to side, and made puppy dog eyes made Tony's heart melt.

"Ok. So…what do you want to talk about?" Tony put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked toward the god. "Stark, what's been troubling you?" He asked and cocked his head to the side. "Whoa, nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." He snapped. "Yes there is. I know this place, I've been here multiple times before." Loki gestured to the surrounding area. "When I, myself am troubled. The field represents what is familiar, what you are so desperately trying to hang on to. The forest contains what you fear, and the unknown. To venture there, you will find the answer, and, its price." Loki solemnly concluded. He took a giant step forward, tilted his head upward, and gazed down upon Stark, making him feel small. Tony gulped. "Yup, nothing's free. And, by the way, what you just said there was pretty deep." Tony leaned to side peered around Loki's lean body into the brush. "Are we going to go in then?" "We? I assumed that you were a 'you' cooperation." He arched an eyebrow. "I know, I'm just, scared. Ya know? Please?" The magician sighed. "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and followed, and favortied! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fearlee: I hope this one is long enough for you! ;) **

* * *

Tony picked a spot in between two big trees to start the journey, and set off, with Loki in tow. "What exactly are we looking for?" Stark asked over his shoulder. "Um…again, 'we', this is your dream. Nothing I'm frightened of is in here. And I fear nothing." Loki kept walking and looking ahead. "You are NO help, and NO fun!" He jammed his hands back in his pockets. "Fine. So, I'M looking for what scares ME." Tony asked Loki. "I would assume so."

Tony whirled around. "Ah! I found it!" Loki also turned. "What? I see nothing." Loki's night vision was impeccable. If he didn't see anything, there was nothing to be seen. "Well, I'm looking right at it." Loki faced Stark, who was gaping in fear, right at him, and finally understood. "You are inconceivable." "That word," Tony began in a Spanish accent. "I don't think it means what you think it means." Loki was staring daggers at him.

With a sheepish smile, Tony kept on walking. They continued on in silence for a few minutes. "How did you get here, if this is really you, not just a dream?" Tony broke the silence and faced the god. "Yes, this is really me, and I walked here, same as you." He answered. "No, in my dream, you are impossible!" Tony flung his hands in defeat and stormed away from Loki's smirk. "Sorry, I had to. As an answer to your question, I AM a magician. I taught myself to dreamwalk at a young age. This is the first time I've done it in centuries." "Wow, you are really old. But you look great, you could never guess you were a hundred plus!" Loki's pursed lips told Tony that he was walking on shaky ground. "Ok, sorry 'bout that. But, again, why me?" "You were always great conversation before." "Yeah, before you tried to turn me into your mindless slave." Loki gave a lopsided grin. "How did you resist?" Loki took a sudden step closer, with a dead serious face, popping Tony's bubble. "Hey, personal space, dude." Tony gingerly placed his hands on the god's shoulders to keep him from getting any closer. "But I must know." "Fine. Look."

He grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulled up to expose his chest, which had a glowing, blue disk embedded into his skin, about the size of a mini bagel, as he sometimes described. Loki's eyes widened in curiosity. "What, how, why?" He stammered. Tony grinned as if he got that a lot. "There is a piece of shrapnel, metal, in my chest, wanting to climb into my heart. This stops it." Tony released his shirt and tapped the device. "An Arc-reactor." Loki says, looking deep into Tony's eyes, into his soul. "Yes, how did you know that?" "Lucky guess." Loki smirks again, back to normal, and sets off again through the forest. "Oh wait. Is it because you're in my mind also means you can read it at well?" "Sort of. I can only hear the prominent thoughts. I can't pull apart your brain to find deepest secrets. You know, yet." Loki said with his devil-grin. "That's comforting." Stark continued on his way, with Loki still grinning behind him.

The forest kept getting darker, quieter, and downright creepy. Yep, dark forest with the god of mischief a few steps behind, right on top of my To Don't List, Tony thought to himself. "Ugh…I'm tired." He groaned. "Tired? You're sleeping!" "I know, its just, exercise, ugh!" Tony grumbled. "Oh, do toughen up, Anthony. You in this state is unbearable." Loki whined.

They were interrupted by a rather large 'crack' not too far off. Tony stared and Loki shut up. "Could that be..?" "Quite possibly." "Crap." Stark took a deep breath and gulped. "Go." Loki prodded Tony in the back with a slender finger. "I'm not afraid of you!" He declared into the woods. "If you weren't scared of it, it wouldn't be here." Loki retorted, who had found a seat on a dark tree stump to watch the show.

Tony bent down to the ground, and picked up a stick that was about two feet in length. "That will most defiantly be useful." "Shut up. Any better ideas?" Tony snapped. Loki raised his eyebrows at the comment, and held out his hand. "Give me the stick." Tony looked at him like he was insane. "Trust me." Tony carefully put in his palm.

The wooden branch began to change. It lengthened, and lightened.

When the transformation was complete, Loki was now holding a long, golden handled, silver bladed sword. He tossed it high up into the air, nonexistent sun glinting off the gold. He caught by the handle, and then handed it back to Tony.

Tony gingerly took it, transfixed. "Thanks." He muttered. "It is nothing. Something to make you last longer. More of a show for me." "Yeah, not very exciting if it swallows me in on gulp, is it?" Tony swung the sword around a couple times, getting a good feel for it. "Correct." Loki smirked.

The sound was coming closer. Tony gulped. Even Loki tensed up. The bushes right in front of them began to rustle.

A figure burst into the clearing. Tony's eyes, as well as Loki's, widened at what was standing there.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I probably wont be able to update untill Friday, school gets out on Thursday, and Im having an overnight with a friend that same night (LOTR marathon!), so I'll update whenever I get the chance! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it makes my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Here is the final chapter, Wolfpirate said I would be too tired to post anything today, yeah, I was the tired one. She kept falling asleep during the second movie! Ha ha ha! **

**Here it is, enjoy! **

* * *

The subject of their disbelief was right from Tony's worse fears. "Of course. What else could it have been?" It was Pepper. Miss Pepper Potts. And she was furious. She was a few feet taller, and her hair was flying like there was a wind, and it seemed like fire.

Tony stood there, too transfixed on what he saw to move. The sword clattered to the ground. Loki stood up suddenly. "Its ok. I got this." Tony tossed the comment over his shoulder. Loki took a few steps back, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and this wasn't even his battle.

"Pep! What's wrong, honey?" He took a step forward. Pepper yelled and screamed so much, it was just a blur of syllables. Tony took a quicker step backwards in fear.

"Stark, it's not really her. Miss Potts is sleeping in a bed, this isn't even her spirit." Loki informed. "But, but how are you here?" "I told you. I Dreamwalked. Last time I checked, she isn't a sorceress. I promise, it's not her."

Tony gulped and stooped to pick up the sword. He pointed it towards his girlfriend who apparently wasn't his girlfriend. He advanced. She had stopped screaming, but her hair was still wild. She didn't look scared of the blade, more curious. "Come on! Be scared, run away! I don't want to do this!" Tony stressed.

"Here, let me help." Loki waved his hand towards the sword, and the blade burst into flames. Tony yelped and almost dropped it again. "Why did you do that?" He yelled at him. "It's instinct for every creature to fear fire. Just trying to help." Loki added. "I wonder why?" Tony retorted under his breath.

Pepper seemed to have the same reaction to the fire. She drew back, a hissing noise escaping her teeth.

With an idea that just might work, Tony swung the sword in front of him, the fire driving Pepper back, and mad. She would try to lash out on one side when the sword was on the other. Loki was on the edge of his seat, um, log.

Tony had pushed Pepper back into a tree. "Stark!" Loki called. He didn't hear him. Loki could only look in fear when he noticed that Pepper was cornered. This is when they really lash out.

When her back bumped into the dark wood, she lost her anger in her face as she turned to see what was behind her.

After that, she turned back to look at Tony in the eye, her face now full of fear. She shrunk until she was normal human size, fire was gone from her hair, and her mouth slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath.

Tony held the sword a couple feet away pointed at her throat. "Loki," Tony began. "Stark?" "What do I do?" "Its your dream. Whatever works, its not real, it wont transfer into the real world." Loki answered. "You're so helpful." Tony looked over his shoulder. "Stark!" Loki yelped. "Wha…?" Tony looked back at the tree, where Pepper was there no longer. "Where'd she go?" He put the sword down by his side, it luckily had extinguished itself when he did so.

Loki stood up and walked over to Tony. "Let her go." Loki sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "You think?" Tony looked up at his old foe in a different light. Maybe he wasn't all bad, just misunderstood. Loki kindly smiled and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" "Back to Asgard. It's been a long night. You need real sleep." Loki faced Tony one last time. "Goodbye, Stark."

And with that, Loki disappeared into the trees.

"See you around." Tony laughed with realization. He just made friends with Thor's 'brother', the one who tried to kill them all only about a year ago.

With that, the forest dissipated into a silent, restful sleep for Tony.

* * *

Tony woke up at JARVIS' voice. "Sir, miss Potts is here." Tony jumped out of bed, not bothering to change or do anything to make himself presentable.

"Pepper!" He ran up to her and met her with a kiss. "Tony!" She said surprised. "What's gotten into you?" She laughed. "Nothing! Just happy to be alive and with someone." He smiled and grabbed her hands in his.

"Now, why did you want to see me?" He grinned. "Oh, it doesn't matter anymore." Pepper smirked and gave him a small kiss.

He had finally found what he had been looking for, all thanks to a new friend.

* * *

**Another big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means the world (wide web) to me! **


End file.
